Coffee, Tacos, and a tall purple hat equals love
by crystalsunflower12
Summary: This is my fisr fan fiction hope you like it! When Chelsea is woken up by a knock at her door who knew it was the love of her life. Please read I kinda suck at summaries. One shot! Please Read and Review


**Hey, this is my first fan fiction ever! I just wrote it tonight! Tell me what you think! Yeah the end kinda sucked but oh well! I like it...So, Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the charactors :'(**

I woke up to a knock on the door.

"Who's at my door at 6:00AM?" I sighed and got out of bed.

I opened my door.

"Hello!" Said a blonde boy in a purple suit and a tall purple hat.

"Yo." I Yawned and stretched. "What are you, An elf or something?"

"Hey!" He exclaimed angrily. "I happened to be a gourmet chef in training! I came here to find new spices and flavors and things."

I sighed and shook my head. Sometimes the most random people came up and knocked on my door at 6:00 in the morning.

"So how old are you? Like, 6? Listen kid, I haven't had my coffee yet, so if you don't mind would you please go so I can get ready for work?"

"Excuse me!" He shouted. "I may be short but I have incredible cooking ability. And just for the record, I'm 22!"

"Yeah…Ok." I yawned.

I wasn't usually this unpleasant but I hated unexpected visitors and they come to my door all the time! It was getting old.

"Now, if you don't mind I'm going to leave and go cook up something delicious!" He said while stomping off my door step and down the road.

"Have fun with that." I said shutting my door. "Jeez. Some people."

I got my breakfast and my coffee and got ready for work. The first thing I did was feed the chickens, collect their eggs, and then pick each chicken up and throw them back on the ground again. For some reason they enjoy that.

Next, I went to the barn and fed my cows, brushed them, and milked them.

I went back outside and watered my crops, by the time I was done it was 2:30.

"Ugh," I said wiping the sweat from my brow. "I need a taco."

I went to the diner that I go to every day after work. I usually order a boiled egg but today I really wanted a taco.

"The usual?" The man behind the counter asked when he saw me come in.

"Nah. Today I want a taco." I said walking up to him.

He thought a moment and disappeared into the back of the diner. When he came back he had a funny look on his face.

"Sorry I don't have the ingredients or recipe for tacos…"

I sighed. "Thanks anyway."

I left disappointedly and stopped in the middle of the road and thought about where I could get a taco. Suddenly I smelled something yummy.

"Tacos!" I gasped following the smell. I ended up in front of a house with a purple roof and a sign with a knife and a fork on it.

Without thinking to knock I walked in. I saw a huge kitchen and a small bed in the corner.

"Hello?" I asked. "Anyone here? Would you mind giving me a taco?"

"You!" I heard someone gasp from the corner of the kitchen that was out of my vision.

I turned my head and found the little chef from this morning.

"Why are you here? I didn't hear you knock." He said still a little shocked that I was in his house.

"Cause' I didn't. So, are you making-"

"Tacos?" He cut me off. "Yes, yes I did."

"Could you gimme one?" I asked.

He thought a moment.

"No."

"No?! Why not!" I gasped.

"Because you are rude and inconsiderate." He stated.

"B-but…I want a taco…"

"Under one condition." He said. "You have to apologize for this morning and say 'please'."

"Fine." I whined. "I'm sorry about this morning, now can I have a taco?"

He tapped his foot and raised an eyebrow. "What do you say?"

"May I please have a taco?" I sighed.

"Hm…Ok!" He agreed. "Come into the kitchen."

"Yay!" I shouted while following him to the kitchen.

Pierre handed me a taco full of meat, cheese, lettuce, tomato, sour cream, and refried beans.

"Whoa! You put everything in this!" I gasped and stared at it in wonder.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be a good taco unless it had it all." He said blushing slightly at my compliment.

I wrinkled my nose and stuck out my tongue.

"It looks a little gross. I don't think everything is meant to be put in it at once."

His face changed from happy to flustered.

"Just eat it!"

I took a small bite out of it.

"Whoa! This taste amazing!" I gasped devouring the whole taco.

"Thanks! I just came up with it. I put a secret ingredient in it that I found in the jungle and today and you were my test subject to make sure it wouldn't kill anyone. By the way if you have any symptoms will you please tell me?"

"Sure…Can I have another one?" I asked.

"Of course." He said handing me another one from the tray on the counter.

"So, what's the secret ingredient?" I asked while taking a bite of the amazing taco Pierre had just handed me.

"Can't tell you. Then it wouldn't be a secret anymore." He said with a wink and grabbed his own taco and took a bite out of it.

"Er…I guess. So what are you gonna call the spice since you found it you should give it a name, and then name your new taco creation." I said devouring yet another taco.

"I…Uh…Hadn't really thought about it." He said. "Is that your 3rd taco?"

"I think…" I said grabbing another. "Anyway, you should call it like, The Taco of Supreme Awesomeness or something."

"You really like tacos." He said changing the subject, again.

"Mm…Not really, I just had this craving for them today. It happens every day but mostly at dinner time, not lunch. And usually I can buy it at the diner or the bakery."

We talked a bit more and then it was time for me to go because it was getting late and I needed to get a goodnight's sleep.

Knock, knock.

"Not again." I moaned crawling out from under my warm covers.

I opened the door and there, stood Pierre, hat and all.

"You again? Listen Shorty, just because we ate tacos together doesn't mean we're friends."

He ignored the insult and continued smiling.

"I just wanted to invite you to the Cooking Festival." He explained. "It's tomorrow and-"

"Hey, I haven't had my-"

"Coffee." Pierre finished. "I know, we went through this yesterday."

He continued to stand there and look up at me.

"So…You gonna leave or not?"

"Nope."

He insisted on staying until I let him tell me about the festival.

"I'm still half asleep even if I let you tell me about it, I wouldn't remember a thing. Soo…Bye." I said slamming the door in his face. I turned my back and went to my kitchen to get my coffee and breakfast. I started up the coffee maker and popped some bread in the toaster and went back to open my door.

"Come in." I sighed to the short chef.

"Thanks." He said walking in and surveying my house. "Not bad, the kitchen's a little small but whatever."

"Just sit down and shut up until I get my breakfast."

He did as I told him and sat down at my table.

My coffee maker dinged at the same time that my toast popped and I got my food and beverage.

I sat down at my table with Pierre and took a sip of my coffee. A smile appeared on my face.

"Coffee, you are my miracle worker." I said to the brown liquid in my mug. "So," I said looking at Pierre. "What's this cooking festival about?"

He explained to me about the festival and the different courses that I could enter.

"Got it." I told him.

Pierre left and I got to work on the farm and thought about what I would cook when the most perfect idea ever popped into my head.

That night when everyone in town was in bed I snuck to the blonde gourmet's house and climbed into the tiny window. It took pulling and squeezing and deep breathing until I finally popped through the window and into the sink. I crawled out of the sink and rolled onto the floor and smacked my head on the island in the middle of the kitchen, hard.

"Ow!" I cried in a small voice as tears sprang to my eyes. I looked over at the bed in the corner of the room and saw a small blonde boy sound asleep. "Whoa, he's not wearing his hat!"

I tip-toed over to his bed and picked up the tall purple hat and placed it on my head.

"Hi, I'm Pierre! I'm a Gourmet in training and make really good tacos! Don't make fun of me! I'm not 5 I'm 22!" I said mimicking Pierre. I giggled to myself and took the hat off and was about to place it back on the night stand where I'd got it but then I got a brilliant idea.

I put the hat back on my head and went over to the cabinets and the pantry. I went through everything.

"Where does he keep his recipes?" I asked myself out loud.

I went through his whole house and didn't make a noticeable mess.

"Wait…" I said taking off the hat and looking inside it. "I knew it."

The inside of his hat was lined with recipes and that were cleverly stuck in the band.

"There must be hundreds of them!" I exclaimed a little too loudly.

Pierre stirred in his bed and I jumped behind the island in the middle of the room. He was still asleep but he kept twitching.

I climbed back out through the window and rolled into the soft grass. I ran back to my house and dumped the recipes on the table and the spilled off the table and onto the floor. I shuffled through the scattered recipes until I finally found the one that said 'tacos' in the title.

"'The Taco of Supreme Awesomeness'." I read. "Hey! He used what I called it!"

I read the rest of the recipe and the name he named the secret ingredient caught me off guard.

"Why did…He call it that?" I wondered while staring at it in astonishment.

The next morning I rushed to the Meadow carrying my dish in my backpack.

I entered and found all the villagers standing around with confused looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with everyone?" I asked the person nearest to me witch happened to be Natalie.

"Pierre's not here…" She said sadly. "I was kind of looking forward to seeing him today but it doesn't look like he's coming."

She realized what she'd just said and turned to face me.

"Don't tell him I said that." She said frantically

"No worries." As I wondered over to someone else.

I stopped in the middle of the meadow.

"Oh crap!" I gasped as I ran back in the direction of my house.

I stopped by Pierre's house on my way and peeked through his window where I saw him mumbling to himself while throwing pots and pans everywhere.

"Where's my hat!" I heard through the mumbles of curse words. "I can't leave home without it."

I ran back to my house and grabbed the hat and stuck all the recipes back in it witch took a surprising amount of time. I ran back to his house and walked in.

"H-hey, Pierre." I said nervously.

He squeaked in surprise and covered his head.

"Go away!" He shouted.

"Um…Is this what you're looking for?" I said pulling his hat from my backpack.

He gasped and tackled me.

"Give me that!" He yelled.

"Under one condition." I said.

"Anything!" He begged.

"Will you tell me why you named your secret ingredient 'Chelsea'?" I asked curiously.

He paused.

"Because." He replied.

"Because…Why?"

He blushed heavily.

"Because…I really like you, Chelsea." He answered staring at his feet.

I was shocked. I placed his hat on his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I really like you too." I said.

"Hey, Chelsea?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said back as we walked to the Cooking Festival hand-in-hand.

"How did you get my hat?"

"Um…About that…" I started but I quickly changed the subjected. "Race ya!"

I let go of his hand and ran to the meadow.

"Chelsea!" He exclaimed trying to keep up with me. "Did you break in to my house in the l middle of the night or something? Hey! Are you listening!?"

I was but I chose to ignore him and kept running.

We ran into the meadow and passed the people. I made a U-turn that Pierre wasn't expecting and I grabbed his hat right off the top of his head and then continued running.

"Hey!" He exclaimed blushing. "Gimme that back!"

He chased me around for a while and when he got tired I gave him his hat back.

"Chelsea! Why did you do that?!" He exclaimed.

I didn't answer I just leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips in front of everybody.

They clapped and cheered and went we broke apart his entire face was red.

"W-what dish a-are you entering?" He stuttered trying to act casual.

"The best thing I ever tasted from the best Gourmet in training in the world, The Taco of Supreme Awesomeness." I replied smiling and laughing as his face just kept getting redder from the people that were still clapping.

"M-may I t-try it?" He asked still getting redder.

I nodded and pulled it out of my backpack.

He took a bite.

"Needs a bit more…"

"Refried beans? Ugh I knew I didn't put enough in it." I said smacking my forehead.

"No, more Chelsea." He said taking his hat off and putting it on my head. "Here, I have all the recipes memorized anyway."

I smiled. "Thanks Pierre." I said. "For everything."

**Hope you liked it! Review please!!**


End file.
